Sargon
Sargon (ソラ Sora, Sora in the Japanese version) is a playable character introduced in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the future son of Gaius. Profile Awakening Sargon is the son of Gaius and is potentially the older siblings of Morgan if Gaius marries the Awakening Avatar. As a child, Sargon found an injured Pegasus, and took care of her in secret, naming her Arbra. As he grew up, he kept Arbra away from his parents, scared that if they found out about her, they would send her away. One day, Sargon gathered enough courage to tell his parents about Arbra and his dream of becoming a Pegasus Knight, but he was too late as his parents succumbed in battle. He was given his father's headband as his only memento of him. Sargon became a cavalier to serve under Lucina, but continued riding Arbra. In his Paralogue, there is a group of bandits trading Pegasi for treasure on the side of the road. When Sargon attempts to free them, he is attacked and ambushed. As Chrom's army passes through, Sargon asks for their help to free them, claiming the bandits have no right selling wild animals. After defeating all of the bandits, Sargon approaches Gaius, showing him Gaius' iconic headband. Though old and tattered, he uses it to prove he is Gaius' future son. In the epilogue, if he is not married, Sargon will become the first male Pegasus Knight in Ylisse. In his support with his father, Sargon admits to having a distaste to sweets, upright hating them. While his father attempts to find something his son will like, Sargon turns all of them down. He does, however, admit his father's attempts bring him peace, as Gaius would do this in Sargon's time as well. In his support with his mother, Sargon confesses to her that he owns a Pegasus and teaches his mother how to fly one. If his mother is Sumia or Cordelia, Sargon only passes down techniques on flying. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, Sargon fights alongside Dolan, Marley, and Marcel as they try to hold back Risen from entering the palace. As the crowds of risen become too much for them to handle, the Shepherds arrive and help them in the raid. Half a year later after Grima's demise, Sargon, along with Severa, Cynthia, and Arista, revive the Pegasus Knight Squad. Personality Sargon is mostly quiet and is unlikely to start conversation unless approached, but is polite and acts as an older brother to everyone he meets. Though he's social when others talk to him, he has a large weakness to women he cannot seem to shake. Unlike Lon'Qu where he is afraid of women, Sargon is just girl crazy and incredibly bashful. He is the most light on his feet in the Shepherds. His birthday is November th. In Game Awakening Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Gaius's class base stats) + (Mother's current stats - Mother's class base stats) + Sargon's absolute base stats / 3 + Sargon's class base stats *''' - Sargon will also inherit the last active Skill from both of his parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Max Stat Modifers Supports : ''See also: '' '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be Sargon's mother) *Lucina *Kjelle (Can also be Sargon's sister) *Cynthia (Can also be Sargon's sister) *Severa (Can also be Sargon's sister) *Noire (Can also be Sargon's sister) *Nah (Can also be Sargon's sister) *Female Morgan *Arista *Solana *Estelle *Arie Other Supports *Gaius *Sargon's mother *The Avatar (Male) *Sargon's sibling *Inigo (Can also be Sargon's brother) *Owain (Can also be Sargon's brother) *Gerome (Can also be Sargon's brother) *Male Morgan (Only if he is Sargon's brother or son) *Ambrell *Shi'Yan *Marley Class Sets Standard Sets Inherited Sets |-|The Avatar as Mother= |-|Lissa as Mother= |-|Sumia as Mother= |-|Sully as Mother= |-|Maribelle as Mother= |-|Miriel as Mother= |-|Cordelia as Mother= |-|Panne as Mother= |-|Nowi as Mother= |-|Tharja as Mother= |-|Olivia as Mother= |-|Cherche as Mother= Quotes Event Tiles *"What is this? Candy I need to hide from father? I guess not." (item) *"I took Arbra up for a ride today. Her flying is getting much better, if I do say so myself." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. I must say, I'm getting faster every day." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"It can get a bit boring back at camp. What do you do to keep yourself entertained?" (free time) *"Why don't we team up next time? I'll protect you with my life." (team up) *"You look happy. What are you thinking about? Flowers and bubbles?" (happy) *"What do you dream about doing? I'm curious about you, is all." (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I like taking Arbra out for a ride. You should come with me next time." (free time) *"You're on. Give it your all; I'd like to see how you fight." (team up) *"No, not at all. I'm just happy to see everyone is faring well." (happy) *"I want to be a Pegasus Knight. That dream seems far off, though." (dreams) Asking - Gaius *"Father, let's see who can get up that mountain faster. Flying is fair game!" (train) *"You okay, father? You don't look so well. Have you been eating too many sweets again?" (concern) *"You need anything, father? I wasn't able to do much for you before, so you can rely on me now." (gift) *"Father, why don't you tell me more about yourself before you were in the Shepherds?" (story) Replying - Gaius *"I'll spare with you, sure, but you can keep your honey collecting technique to yourself." (train) *"I'm alright, thank you father. I'm a lot stronger than I may seem." (concern) *"Well I guess I could use some carrots. F-for me of course, not for a Pegasus that I don't have." (gift) *"You used to shove sweets down my throat until I hated them. I guess that was a good thing, though, because you hardly could find anything sweet in my time. After there weren't any, though, I suppose I craved some of your treats. Not often, though." (story) Asking - Mother *"Mother, we should train together sometime. Don't hold back on my account." (train) *"Are you alright, mother? Maybe you should rest for a while." (concern) *"Would you like something, mother? Like father, I have a knack for wish fulfilling." (gift) *"Tell me about life before I came along, Pop." (story) Replying - Mother *"Really? Alright, but I won't hold back. Be ready!" (train) *"I'm alright, mother. Thank you. I will be more careful to prevent you from worrying." (concern) *"I guess it's not a gift for me, but I'm worried about father. Maybe hold off on his sweet dosage?" (gift) *"I spent a lot of time in the wild, learning different things about plants and animals. It ended up being an asset to the army when the Risen ambushed, considering we had to travel outside the palace grounds. I'll use those skills to keep you safe somehow." (story) Asking - Married *"I love you, (Name). Stay close. I will protect you no matter what." (love) *"(Name), you look even more beautiful each and every day. I'll never get tired of looking at you." (Compliment) *"Please be careful, (Name). I don't know what I'd do without you." (Promise) *"(Name), what is this? You dropped it a while back." (Gift) Replying - Married *"W-well it's a type of treat I was recommended. I can't taste it, but I bought it to surprise you." (gift) *"You're going to make me blush... Thank you, (Name). I'm lucky to have you." (Compliment) *"I love you, too, my darling. I'll keep you safe for my whole life." (Love) *"I promise, I will never leave you. I'll be right by your side whenever you need me." (Promise) Asking - Child *"Morgan, do you remember anything from your future? Anything is fine, I'm just curious." (story) *"Morgan, are you feeling alright? Should I get you something?" (concern) *"Is there anything you would like, Morgan? I have an urge to spoil you." (gift) *"Morgan, come here. We should have a race to see who can fly Arbra the fastest." (train) Replying - Child *"I suppose it's the same as now; I would spend much of my time flying with Arbra. Nothing made me feel more alive than being in the air until I met your mother and we had you." (story) *"I'm alright, Morgan, thank you for your concern. I might just be getting old." (concern) *"Why don't you spend some time with Arbra and I? That would be the best gift for a father." (gift) *"Alright, but be cautious; just because you're my son doesn't mean I'll be gentle." (train) Level Up *"I feel like I'm flying!" (6+ stats up) *"Not bad, I'm getting somewhere!" (4-5 stats up) *"Looking pretty good so far." (2-3 stats up) *"I need to work harder." (0-1 stat up) *"It looks like I'm as good as I'll get." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I'm feeling recharged and new. I'll show them who Sargon can be." Armory *"Buying me something? Thank you. Anything would be appreciated." (buying) *"As long as it will help the army, take what you need." (selling) *"It will feel nice to get a stronger weapon." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Father really needs to stop forcing his sweet tooth on me..." (misc) *"I'm feeling good today. I can probably fly five miles higher than usual!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh, Avatar. Early for taking a break, don't you think?" (morning) *"Oh, Avatar. Taking a break, huh?." (midday) *"Oh, Avatar. Will you sit with me?." (evening) *"Avatar? It's quite late, don't you think?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. May you be smiled upon." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Good morning, Avatar. I could go for some more sleep." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Can I help you with anything?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. It's getting late, huh?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. It's late. We should turn in soon." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. May I celebrate with you?" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Oh, mother. It's early for a break, don't you think?" (morning) *"Taking a break, mother? Shall I do something for you?" (midday) *"Oh, mother. It looks like it's getting dark." (evening) *"Mother, you're still awake? It's quite late." (night) *"Happy birthday, mother. Have a wonderful day." (birthday) Roster Gaius' future son. Although brotherly among comrades, he has a weakness for women and hate for sweets. The most light on his feet. Born November 6th. Help Description A cavalier who is more excited about the sky than ground. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Bring it!" *"Show me what you got!" *"We can do this." *"Don't hold back." *"This will be easy." *"I'm itching for a fight." *"I'm here for you." *"What a bunch of bull." *"Ready for this?" *"Watch your back." Dual Strike *"Look over here!" *"Don't forget me!" *"You serious?" *"Too slow!" *"Not today you don't!" *"One more!" Dual Guard *"You okay?" *"I've got you!" Defeated Enemy *"I warned you." *"Ha, you tried." *"It was inevitable." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Nice going." *"Thanks." *"Nice work." Critical *"Like taking candy from father!" *"So long, sucker!" *"Time to end this!" *"I'm tired of this." Defeated By Enemy *"I'm... Sorry..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings Awakening ; Sargon - Flying Knight : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. He soon became the first male Pegasus Knight of Ylisse. ; Sargon and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Sargon, above all else. ; Sargon and Lucina : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Lucina would be seen mounted on his Pegasus, watching her kingdom from the skies. ; Sargon and Kjelle : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Kjelle would remain on the ground, training and waiting for her husband to return to her. ; Sargon and Cynthia : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Cynthia would garnish his saddle with flowers for support and a sign of affection. ; Sargon and Severa : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Though she complained his dream was unmanly, she would not deny how proud she was of him. ; Sargon and Morgan : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Sargon and Noire : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Noire feared for his safety, learning protection hexes of her own to cast on him. ; Sargon and Nah : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Nah would join him in her dragon form, always eager to stretch her wings. ; Sargon and Arista : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Arista would fly with him on her own mount, supporting her husband in the Pegasus Knight ranks. ; Sargon and Solana : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Solana would often have him fly around her stage as she danced for the people. ; Sargon and Estelle : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Estelle never grew out of her fear of heights, and instead traveled on foot in order to follow him. ; Sargon and Arie : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. With much to pray for, Arie had a temple built where she would pray day in and out. Etymology Sargon is a Syrian and Arabic name meaning, "True King." True to his name, he is a princely figure when not around women. Sora is a Japanese name meaning, "Sky." Trivia *In Sargon's support with his sibling, his sibling tells Gaius about his Pegasus. Despite this, there is never any dialogue between Gaius and Sargon about Arbra. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening characters